


【米英】Mischief failed

by Erthea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erthea/pseuds/Erthea
Summary: 女装能给对方造成视觉冲击，当然了，对自己也同样适用。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	【米英】Mischief failed

**Author's Note:**

> *cp:usk（米英）  
> *国设，女装英，醉酒，一点点dirty talk，潮吹。  
> 有英管米叫daddy的情趣称呼。  
> 避雷避雷避雷避雷避雷！！！  
> *NC-18  
> *纯车无剧情，文笔粗俗，ooc。

美国本来打算玩完游戏就马上睡觉的。

奈何日本给他玩的是他妈的恐怖游戏，该死的，这让他躺了半天都睡不着。又一次进入睡眠无果后，他起床开灯，坐在电脑前发呆，试图让自己忘掉那些来东方的，令人毛骨悚然的幽灵鬼怪。

打断他神游的是一个深夜来电，摇滚乐在安静的房内就像是炸开的烟花一样显得格外突出，吓的美国差点从椅子上摔下来，他连滚带爬地扶住了桌子，以扭曲的姿势站稳，屏幕来电显示上写着大大的“法国”，而右上角的时间是凌晨三点。很好，他几乎不用多猜一下就知道发生了什么，接通后没等到法国开口便直接说了一句“我马上到。”拿起外套直接准备出门。

反正出现这种情况肯定是让他去酒吧接英国，一个喝的烂醉的英国。

“天哪，你可真是太懂了，小阿尔。”电话那头吵闹的要命，有几声尖叫伴随着劣质音响的音乐传出，就像针一样扎出来，差点刺破美国的耳朵，他不得不把手机拿到离耳朵稍远一点的位置。“你知道的，小少爷的酒品，只有你现在能对付他了。而且今天你要做好准备，他现在有点失控——”

“啊——要真的嫌麻烦，你们下次别再给他灌酒了！”

“阻止英国醉酒就和禁止他喝茶一样是不可抗力！”法国在那边叹了口气。“总之这次还是拜托你啦，他一直在叫你的名字，哥哥我这个时候可帮不了多少忙。”

“我知道。”

事实和他想的确实没错，吵闹的酒吧，喝的烂醉的恶友，和一个即使已经神志不清，也依旧含糊的碎碎念咒骂别人的英国。

唯一和美国想的有些出入的，大概就是英国身上穿了一件长款的女仆装，甚至都不是穿，扣子都没系好，围裙的带子松松垮垮的绑在腰上，更何况这件女仆装码数稍微偏大，尤其是领口那一块凌乱的敞开着，这让整件衣服在英国身上穿着就像是胡乱套上去的。这个醉鬼甚至不知廉耻的在酒吧吧台上来了一段热舞，门户大开的领口还被别人恶趣味的塞了一大把零碎的钞票，哦上帝，那双黑色的长筒袜里似乎也有被塞零钱，还他妈有人拿着小费想继续塞。

醉鬼英国看到了走进酒吧的国家，那双好看的绿眼睛眯了眯，花费很大的力气辨认出来者是谁后，摇摇晃晃的翻下吧台——差点脸着地，撑着吧台站稳后就朝着美国挪动过去，东倒西歪的，期间还被裙子绊的踉跄了几下。他一靠近美国，就跟被抽了骨头一样蹭在对方身上，“嗨，甜心。”那张有着惊人粗眉毛的脸带着浓重的酒味贴近，熏的美国眉头直皱。醉鬼含糊的开口:“今晚有约吗？”末了手不安分的用力掐了两把合众国的屁股，并用力的拍打了几下，发出响亮的声音，这还不算完，那双手的主人还吹了个口哨，大声的说了一句“你的屁股可真性感。”脸上的笑容甚至可以用猥琐来形容。

美国感觉架在鼻梁上的德克萨斯州快要裂开了。脸一下子变得通红，不知道是气的还是羞的，亦或是两者皆有。总之他连忙把这个醉的说一句话打三个酒嗝的醉鬼拖出了人声鼎沸的酒吧，英国身上被塞的钱币在拉扯的过程中掉落地面，乒乒乓乓的和路面接触，每一声都击打在美国的神经上，他额头的血管气的突突直跳，拽着英国的胳膊把他打横抱起来转头就走。

“你生气了。”把人扔到酒店的床上后可算松了口气，他伸手去解开英国的衣服——天知道这个醉鬼刚刚在路边吐的时候有没有把衣服弄脏，更何况那一身酒臭味熏的人鼻子疼。在他研究这条裙子怎么脱的时候，带着鼻音的哼笑传入他的耳朵，一抬头就对上了一双带着戏谑神情的眼睛。纯粹的绿色，像森林，即使在欧洲人里这也是少见的颜色，无论是在人群中，还是单独二人，这双眼睛总能一下子抓住美国的情绪。

“我没有。”他抿了下嘴唇，没好气的回答。“醉酒的大叔怎么样都与我无关。”这话当然是假的，瞧瞧英国今天穿的衣服，这么色情——至少他认为很色情——还要去酒吧这种地方把自己灌得烂醉，一点防范意识都没有，如果有居心叵测的人在的话会发生什么事谁也不知道。这人是故意来气自己的吗？故意去勾引别人？

“别这么说嘛。”英国突然用力拽住了美国的领带，力道之大把他吓了一跳，等回过神的时候两个人都摔倒在床上了。脸近在彼此，朗姆酒的味道顺着呼吸扑在美国的脸上，有些熏人，熏的他浑身燥热，英国纤长的睫毛忽闪忽闪的，扇那阵火越烧越旺。

“告诉你一件事噢，”英国抓住美国的手，强硬的伸进了自己的裙底，满意的看着对方红白交错的脸色，嘴唇紧贴耳根，被烈酒泡过的伦敦腔格外性感，声音轻飘飘的好似在云端。

“我里面没穿。”

野火燎原。

上衣被粗暴的撕开，小费零零碎碎地散落一床，娇嫩的乳头被用力拉扯揉搓，接着被狠狠咬了一口，英国疼的一下子叫出声，“妈的，轻点……！”唇齿撕咬，口腔被用力舔舐，攻城略地，酒味，铁锈味。这个吻侵略性太强，结束的时候英国感觉到嘴唇发麻，他大口喘息，胸脯剧烈起伏。美国低头仍是咬上对方的乳尖，虎牙轻轻厮磨拉拽，时不时还用舌尖搔刮乳孔。英国拽着男人的头发想痛斥他轻一点别弄肿了，然而下一刻两根手指就直接伸进了自己的嘴里来回搅动，舌头被夹住翻搅，唾液顺着嘴角留下，美国的力度有点不知轻重，口腔里搅动的手指让英国有点想干呕，他用力咬了一下美国的手指，对方吃痛地把手抽出。“咳咳…说了让你轻一点！！”

“轻一点？”美国的手伸入裙底，用力掐了两把英国大腿内侧的玫瑰纹身，又顺着会阴处滑倒对方的后穴。“那你就不应该穿成这样，然后还去酒吧做这些事情——你甚至允许他们往你的衣服里塞钞票！”

“噢，”常年处于主动方的大英帝国此刻脑子已经被酒精泡傻了，现在还没意识到问题的严重性，他听着美国半气半恼的话跟着上了头，只觉得这样的美国可爱的很，即使说的话含糊不清也不忘煽风点火。“不觉得被人关注的感觉很舒爽吗？赚些小费而已。你是吃醋了？”英国的手在床上胡乱抓了一把，把小费‘啪’的一下甩到了美国的脸上。“怎样，这些钱勉为其难包养你一晚，这下只有你和我了，如何？开心了吧。”

“那可真是承蒙你照顾了啊。”美国脸彻底黑了，英国即使醉到不行也能在气人这一方面做到天赋异鼎，也许和自己都不知道自己在干什么的醉鬼较劲是个非常幼稚的事情，但是管他妈的，一会不干到这人喊爸爸他就砸了自己所有的游戏机。美国直接掀开了那条黑色的裙子钻了进去，手指就着唾液就插入。没有润滑液的穴道干涩紧绷，手指在里面毫无章法的乱搅。英国痛的想一脚踹开对方，可是被作乱的酒精让他身体有些不受控制，他低头只能看见双腿间的裙子被对方的脑袋顶出一个隆起，于是伸出手用自己最大的力气隔着裙子拍打美国的脑袋发泄不满。疲软的前端突然被含入温暖潮湿的口腔，手指毫不留情的在前列腺重重地碾压了一下，英国一个激灵，攥紧了裙子。

柱体被上下抚摸，美国的舌尖顺着领口滑到囊袋打转，用力的吮吸了一下后，来回把玩那两个球体，而伸入后穴的手在前列腺处用指腹或轻或重的揉按。“喝了那么多，我还以为你硬不起来。”

“少啰嗦……”英国仰着头喘息，他努力的放松自己，没有润滑剂的扩张是没那么轻松的，要是做不好的话一会会遭很大的罪，这点他还是记得的。

美国含住英国勃起的阴茎，舌头在马眼处来回打转，戳刺着溢出透明液体的顶端，强烈的尿意涌了上来，英国的大腿猛地夹紧。“住手…那里——啊……”前端被用力吸了一下，英国大脑发麻，隔着黑色布料抓紧了美国的头发，可对方还是没有放过自己，依旧用舌尖在敏感的小孔吸吮戳刺，还非常恶劣的用虎牙轻轻划过，根部被用力掐住，所有射精的欲望被强行制止，英国一下子出了一后背的冷汗，后穴扩张的手指逐渐增加，继续搅动撑开穴肉。

英国低头，上半身被暴力的扯开的衣服已经没有任何的遮挡作用，胸部暴露在空气中，乳头因为最开始的拉扯撕咬已经红肿充血，变得比平常大得多，乳晕上留着一圈淡淡的牙印，裙子倒是完好无损，把下半身遮得严严实实，包括双腿间那个正对他使坏的毛绒绒的脑袋也被完全挡住，黑色的长筒袜半脱不脱的挂在小腿上，上面还有因为大力撕扯留下的破洞，里面还存活着数量不多的小票。

…看起来可怜极了，真他妈像个出来买的妓女。英国的脑子晕乎乎的，他闭上眼睛，喉间控制不住的发出细小的呜咽。迟来的羞耻感突然爬了上来，虽然但是，这个视角来看自己，真的，观感太差，自己真的像是一个等着挨操的女人一样，太羞耻了。英国伸手试图把裙子解开脱下，刚触碰到裙带就被阻拦了下来。

“别脱，穿着它。”美国含糊的说话，热气扑在口前的阴茎上，舒服的英国闷哼，但他还是坚持着要把裙子脱掉。“我…嗯，我是个男人，为什么要穿着它和你做爱？”

“那你把他穿上去的时候，就没想过‘男人干嘛要穿裙子’吗？”美国终于从裙子里探出了脑袋，有些赌气地回怼。

“裙子最开始…设计的时候、最，最开始确实是给男人穿的！”英国认真的搜刮大脑里能想起的东西回怼，很显然，他已经不知道自己在争论些什么了，他成功的带着美国一起把这个话题的逻辑扔到了太平洋。

“但现在不是！你现在穿着裙子的样子可不像历史书上的贵族！”美国的脸突然靠近，英国下意识的往后瑟缩了一下，却忘了对方的手指还在帮自己扩张，挪动的过程不小心划过敏感点又让他差点把持不住，舒服的声音被压抑在喉间。即使是醉酒，他也能感觉到，如果只靠指奸后面就能浪叫出来的话，绝对会被笑死。

但这些小动作是瞒不住美国的，他使坏的贴近英国的耳朵，舔舐耳廓，轻咬耳垂。“对，你现在的样子一点都不像那些贵族。”这句话被重复了一遍，似乎是在强调些什么，下一刻英国就知道了。

“而是像个欲求不满的婊子。”

美国舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，“嘿英国，说正经的，假如我们是人类，假如你真的是个女人，以我们做爱的频率，你会不会早就怀——”

这句话并没说完，因为房间里突然响起了水声——明显的“咕啾”一声，同时还有英国突然拔高的呻吟，它们打断了美国的言语。同样的，这一声也让英国的酒醒了一些，他直接伸手捂住了自己的嘴巴。两个人几乎同时露出不可置信的表情。美国沉默了一下，手指再次动作起来，让人面红耳赤的粘腻水声再次响起，夹杂着控制不住的低喘，这下次两个人都能确认刚刚是什么情况了:虽然很不可思议，明明是一个男人，但英国的后面突然湿的很厉害，简直就像真的是一个张开腿待操的——

“英国。”美国笑的阳光灿烂。“英国——”他戳了戳把脸埋进枕头里的英国，耳朵和脖子都红透了，不只是因为酒精吧，好可爱。

“英——吉——利——斯——”

此时此刻的大英帝国恨不得一枕头闷死压在他身上的那个胆固醇大国。

操，别他妈叫了，还嫌我不够丢人吗。

“明明没有用润滑剂喔，但是为什么湿成这样？这件衣服让你这么兴奋吗？”当然，其实美国也挺兴奋的，英国的反应太可爱了，看得他有点耳根发烫，或许之前应该早点尝试这种play的。

“英国，你真的是个下流的大叔。”

英国一脚踹到了美国身上，“啰嗦，别磨蹭了，要做就快点……快点进来。”他越说越小声，捏住裙摆掀开，踹了美利坚的那只腿顺势勾了一下对方的腰。“早点解决，我很累，你要是不行我就去包养其他人……”

他的声音戛然而止，美国一声招呼不打就长驱直入，比以往更加湿滑柔软的穴肉轻松的吞吃着粗大的性器，没有任何阻碍的一插到底。猝不及防的袭击差点让英国咬到舌头，太深了，太深了，好涨，疼，他嘶嘶地喘着气，眼角直接红了一片，天杀的美利坚，一次全进来是想把他捅个对穿吗？

他难受的扭动着腰部，内部的黏膜却被跟随着扯动，涨满感让他头晕目眩。“你还好吗？”美国摘下眼镜放在床头，猎手满脸笑容，幽幽地凝视着猎物，他伸手在猎物的腹部时轻时重地揉按，就像是在划分领地一样。“顶到哪里了？是这吗？还是这？”

英国偏了偏头，小腹被按压加剧了酸胀感，内部粘腻的奇异感觉让他发颤的喘息，他不乐意当待宰的羔羊，于是选择回击。撇了眼压在身上的男人，“不好意思，青少年，原来你进来了吗？”他故意缩了下穴口调戏对方——好吧他有点高估了今晚的自己，虽然满意的听到了合众国压抑的喘息，但是体内的东西也清晰的感受到了，伤敌一千自损八百。

“我不会那么容易上套的，英国。”美国掐住男人劲瘦的腰，“不过看起来你似乎更想我粗暴一些？”他压低了声音，是与平常明亮的音色不同的低哑暗沉。

“给自己的没技术找借口。”明明已经上套了，英国嘲笑道。危机感借着酒劲飞到了九霄云外，原不良时期的一部分暴露出来，恶劣的言行从角落探头。“不要这次又是比我先射，早泄是病，得治。当然了甜心，如果你不行的话，我们可以换个位，我不介意当top。”

“你不要后悔。Now，lie back and think of England。（*）”

英国啧了一声，对于那带有嘲弄意味的俚语不屑一顾。布料撕裂的声音响起，黑色裙摆的边缘被扯成布条，牢牢地将英国的双手固定在床头，他气定神闲的看着美国，权当是情趣，一点危机意识都没有，直到又有一条碎布绑在了他性器的根部，被稍稍用力勒紧。英国脸色瞬间就变了。“嘿你他妈，我可没说可以玩这个！”

“嘘……少说脏话，英国。”他缓缓地抽出性器，用力向前一顶，英国难耐的呻吟出来，想捂住嘴巴手却被捆住动弹不得，他用力挣了一下，双腿来回乱蹬，也不管会不会踢到人，或者说踢到才好，总之就这样子的方式让他表达自己的抗议。

革命往往面对的是暴力镇压，很显然，起义失败，美国俯下身压在英国身上，有力的双臂环住英国的腰部禁锢住，重量与体位的原因让美国能更方便进入深处。他耸动腰部，无视了英国大喊着“先别动，我还没适应好”之类的言语，毕竟穴内又湿又滑，紧热软绵地吸附着，舒服到上瘾，爽的美国头皮发麻。撞击愈发毫无章法，只是一味的戳弄着里面，深入浅出，每次退出去一点又整根撞进。英国被顶的喘息断断续续，身上的压迫和难以启齿部位的感觉刺激强烈，美国这次根本就没有给他任何，哪怕一点点的时间去适应体内那把凶器的尺寸，就是打定了主意想让他哭着求饶。

英国试图把身体往后挪，浅一点，只要浅一点就好，拔出去一点就好，不要进太深了，好奇怪，好奇怪，脑子晕乎乎的，腹部发热，连带着全身都粉粉的，声音止不住的滑出。但是身体被身上的人紧紧的束缚住，根本无路可退，小动作也被发现，迎来的是更加大开大合的操弄。英国仰起头，试图把自己因为深入顶出来的丢人眼泪憋出去，却被惩罚般地咬住喉结舔弄，要被拆吃入腹一样，深处被开拓的痛楚逐渐麻痹，内脏都要被顶错位的臆想让英国感到恐惧又兴奋，拳头握紧又张开，束缚住的性器高高翘起夹在两个人间，硬的发疼，湿漉漉的顶端蹭到了美国的腹肌，留下淫靡的水痕。

但是射不出来，被勒紧的根部限制了他的高潮。英国不住地挺腰，肉茎在美国的小腹处来回摩擦，借此悄悄自慰。这个举动引起了美国的注意，他吹了声口哨，恶劣的抽出一只手弹了两下翘起的性器，在英国惊叫出声的时候再次狠狠的撞击那具身体。

“想射吗？”手指轻轻拨开柔软的包皮，在敏感的地方搓弄摩擦，指甲从顶端的小孔开始顺着柱身往下滑至会阴，英国终于是没忍住，气得直接起身给美国来了个头槌。

“嗷——你干什么啊英国！！”美国吃痛，捂着头稍微起了身，两个人都用愤怒的眼神看着对方。

“哈……活该，快点，解开它。”英国喘着气，蹙眉瞪着对方，只是通红的眼角和脖颈的咬痕让这个眼神毫无威慑力。

“不要。你就全程系着它吧，这是今晚的惩罚。”美国突然想到了什么，“既然时候正好 要不要试试前几次的那个——那个什么来着，干性高潮？”

英国在听到“干性高潮”这个单词的时候微微睁大了眼，大脑努力思考出这个词汇的含义后，他有些不可置信，但是面子让他强撑着继续硬着头皮倔下去:“你不会真以为你技术好的可以每一次都做到这个吧？”

“不试试怎么知道？”美国人咧嘴一笑，“不接受反对意见哦。”

操他妈的美国佬。身上那个精力旺盛的混球是自顾自的说完后就开始动作起来，他把英国的一条腿架在肩膀上，侧交的姿势让进出更加轻松，不用费什么力气，湿漉漉的穴就一下子把阴茎吞的很深，咕啾咕啾的水声让人面红耳赤，疯狂的快感爬了上来，即使是疼痛也能让人倍感兴奋。英国已经不自觉的开始扭动腰部配合在体内驰骋的凶器，毕竟前面被堵着无法发泄，临门一脚就能高潮的痛苦折磨着他，身体在索求，他不得不稍微的屈服一点，寻找让自己能更快达到高潮的方法。美中不足的是这一次性爱美国几乎只知道顶的又深又重，恨不得把他捅穿，就和第一次做爱的毛头小鬼一样。妈的他还在用力顶里面，妈的不要老是顶弄同一个位置。虽然英国并不反感甚至也很喜欢被深入、享受被彻底占有的感觉，但是这不意味着一直冷落浅处的敏感点会让他感到畅快。英国这么想着，迷迷糊糊间说出了这一件事。

美国答应满足英国的这个小要求——但是他有个条件，就是英国不许出声。无论接下来被做些什么，都不许发出声音，如果做到了，就解开被绑住的小英国。

“恶趣味……”英国皱眉训斥，转头咬住被单的行为又表示出他接受了这个条件。不管怎么说，都是为了让自己更舒服，忍住声音而已，对他来讲应该也不是什么难事。

他太高估自己对声音的忍耐力了，乳头被用力揪起，嘴一松差点叫出来，最后还是硬生生憋了回去，脸涨的通红。对方粗糙的指腹在乳孔反复磨搓，故意挤压大力揉弄，往外拉扯。刚刚被折磨到充血肿胀的乳头本就敏感的不行，玩弄之下颜色变得更加鲜艳，刺痛得像要被搓破皮，但即使如此依旧是没被放过，作恶的手指在乳晕处来回打转，捏起来向外拽扯，不只是痛了，爽利的兴奋感植入脊髓。

但这只是个开头，埋在体内的肉茎动作起来，抽到了稍浅的地方，龟头故意在某一处突起来回打转，时不时用力蹭过直捣深处，撞的英国眼冒金星，快乐在积累，甚至已经成了累赘，英国牙关咬紧，狠狠的瞪着实施暴行的男人，喉结上下滚动着，努力吞咽所有呼之欲出的呻吟，每一次对前列腺的折磨都是对防线的摧残，他撇过头，生理性的泪水顺着眼角没入发丝，下腹发热，撑的胀痛，胸部被手指玩弄后留下了许多指印，看起来可怜兮兮的，美国又凑上去舔舐红肿的乳首，粗糙的舌苔蹭过近乎破皮的地方，英国控制不住的泄出一丝声音，低头却看到对方亮晶晶的天蓝色双眼，嘴里还含着自己胸前的红樱。

有那么一瞬间英国开始思考以前是不是给美利坚的关爱太少了，过于缺乏母爱以至于他对自己的胸非常执着。不过这个想法很快就被身下一个称得上是恶劣的顶弄给顶到了地球的另一端，去他妈的，哪个正常人会对母亲产生性冲动。英国几乎要咬不住嘴里的床单，他现在只想搂住身上的人然后嗯嗯啊啊爽快的叫一番，愉快的高潮后再睡一觉，而不是像现在这样上面下面都被绑着，还不允许发出声音。前列腺带来的刺激过于强烈，每次被故意用力碾过的时候爆炸般的快感都让人硬的不行，就像是神经被人噼里啪啦一顿乱炸，爽的眼前发白。双眼几乎忍不住的开始向上翻，身体开始不受控制的痉挛，频率越来越高，穴肉也愈发的湿润，一阵一阵的收缩着，绞得美国也舒服的呻吟出声，控制不住的在一记深顶后停下来休息一下，“嗯…你太紧了，放松，英国。”他把英国的鬓发别到耳后。英国胡乱的点点头又摇摇头，腰部却上下晃动着去摩擦体内的那个东西，就差一点了，想高潮，好想去，再动一动，那双绿眼睛写满了渴求，与通透的天空色眼眸相撞。

“如你所愿。”美国狡黠一笑，在蹂躏那对可怜的红肿的乳头的同时挺腰，深深的贯穿了几下射在了里面。英国高昂起头，睁大双眼失神的看着前方，胸膛大幅度的起伏，早就咬不住床单的嘴半张着，他像是溺水的人在经历窒息之苦，控制不住发出的尖细声音就像是在哭泣，腿根抽筋一样剧烈的颤抖，脚趾蜷起，被束缚到涨得紫红的阴茎弹了两下却没法射出任何东西，眼前的世界被打碎重组，腰就像融化了一样，在无射中达到了高潮。

“你发出声音了，英国。”这一切的作俑者依旧没有放过受害者，他解开那条裙子，亲吻着英国仍在发抖的身体，从眉骨到嘴唇，滑过下巴，喉结，胸脯，腹部，腿根的玫瑰纹身，最后停留在仍翘起的前端。

英国侧着头，露出大片雪白的脖颈，因为刚刚的高潮透出了漂亮的粉色，裙子底下腿间粘腻一片，合不拢的穴口一张一合，有些红肿，粘稠的精液从里面流出。

太香艳了。看得美国又起了反应。

“英国，英国，你还听得到吗？”他解开了英国一直被绑着的肉茎，轻轻揉弄。“你不是一直想解开它吗，怎么现在反而没射出什么东西了？”

英国还是没说话，刚刚的干性高潮让他现在还在发懵，腹部仍在抽搐，与射精的短暂性高潮不同，干性高潮的持续时间与余韵让他说不出任何话语。

“那我来帮帮你吧。”明明都是简单的词汇，但拼在一起却没法理解他的意思，英国茫然的低下头，看着对方硬起的肉茎再一次缓缓埋入红肿的穴内。言语比大脑先一步作出拒绝，“不……等等……”他妈的还来，英国想反抗，马上又被拉入欲望的漩涡，绑在手腕的布条被解开，他颤抖地环住了美国的脖子，“你……就不能让我休息一下吗？”

“可是你还没射。”美国轻吻英国泛红的耳垂。“我会让你好好射出来的，这里，全部。”

仍处在绵长的高潮时被侵犯的感觉非常超过，英国手脚发麻，身上的那个人体力好的和怪物一样，翻来覆去的折磨着自己，他不记得在这之间又被内射了几次，自己又射了几次，那件破破烂烂的女仆装上占满了不知道是什么的液体，他被抱起来，姿势换成了骑乘位，可是酸软的四肢根本支撑不住动作，他只能在颠簸中跟着摇头晃腰。“女士，好好动一动，你这样怎么给我服务呢？”美国用力拍了两下英国的屁股，英国一下子就软了腰向前倾，双手撑着美国的胸膛喘气，“你他妈的……”他感觉羞耻无比，开口咒骂，紧接着被按着腰狠狠坐下，迎接反抗不了的侵犯。他完全跟不上这种体力的消耗，身体在快乐中发抖，警告的信号不断传出，转身想逃跑却跌倒在床上，被从后面圈在怀里面侵犯，跪趴的姿势，只剩下臀部高高翘起，乳头蹭到粗糙的床单布料，发烫一样的刺痛，大脑就像要化掉一样，肉茎连续的吐出清液发着抖。后颈被舔舐啃咬，喉咙处被美国的手虚虚卡住收紧，轻微的窒息感搅得英国的思绪变得像浆糊一样。越来越频繁的高潮连在一起，延续不断，他终于忍受不住的哭了出来。“够了……停下……”他断断续续的说。“肚子好涨……够了……我受够了……”

“说点什么，说点什么就让你休息。”美国哄骗着英国，“你知道你应该说些什么的，对吧？”

英国短暂的沉默了一下，马上又被麻木的下身传来的感觉逼迫。他顶着巨大的羞耻感，最终犹豫的，小小声的叫出了那个称呼。

“……daddy…I want…I want more…”

“没听清哦，继续。”手指揉弄着已经被撑得紧绷发白的穴口，试图伸进里面。

“daddy…daddy……等等，停下，进不去了，求你了停下来……”

“不对吧，后面那句不是这么说的吧？”阻止失败，强行挤进去的手指在高热的内壁来回搔刮摸索。

“I……I want more……wait，stop it please！！No，enough……！”

“会给你更多的，不要着急。”

他被翻了个身，埋在体内的东西抵着敏感点转了一圈，仍旧又快又凶地折磨着麻木的穴口，食指和中指强行挤进被撑满的地方，在外面的拇指则揉弄着会阴，英国被顶的一直向上窜，身体逐渐发出了警告，下腹像抽筋一样发疼，他伸出无力的双手捶打身上的人，挣扎着想离开，却被按住脑袋啃咬脖颈，于是他又试图服软，丢下尊严，搂着施暴者一声声叫“daddy”，但是这都没有用。

“知道错在哪了吗？”胡乱的点头又摇头，无法传递到脑海的信息被隔绝在快感之外。“下次，再穿着这些衣服在别人的面前扭动你那该死的腰的话，我保证你会度过一个终生难忘的夜晚。”

手指摸上浅处的前列腺戳刺，性器则不讲理的撞入深处，英国视线前方炸开了一片白光，他张着嘴，失声的尖叫，发出承受不住的声音，身体痉挛颤抖，阴茎失控地射出大量无色的透明液体，宛若失禁，整个人就像是从水里捞上来一样，穴内收缩的厉害，湿漉漉的，美国又一次发泄在里面。

“哇哦，你潮吹了呢。”他把英国抱在怀里，脱去了那件肯定没法再穿的裙子，用纸巾简单的擦拭两个人身上的各种液体，嘲讽的开口。英国已经没有力气去回复他了，身体现在敏感的要命，被擦拭过的地方依旧在颤抖，大脑是发泄过头后的眩晕感，双腿没法并拢，腿根酸涩抽搐，穴口被撑开，被射进去的东西缓缓流出。英国轻轻抓住了帮他擦拭身体的那只手，被折腾了许久的身体疲惫不堪，加上宿醉的眩晕感，上下眼皮打架，在被抱去浴室的过程中睡了过去。

——

“我他妈再也不和你做爱了。”英国趴在床上，声音嘶哑。

“可我看你挺乐在其中的。”美国揉按着英国青红一片的腰，笑嘻嘻的掐了一把。“明明很舒服。”

“我说了好几遍让你停下来了不是吗！”抓起枕头用力丢到人脸上，“听着美利坚，做爱一定要尊重对方的意愿，你这样行为可以算是强奸了！”

“那作为嫖客你好意思说我吗，是谁先把钱甩我身上的！”美国不甘示弱，把枕头丢了回去，两个幼稚鬼抓着枕头互扔了半天，最后一齐摔到了床铺里。

“说真的，喝醉的时候，别再穿成这样在别人面前乱晃了。”美国耳朵红红，“更何况你里面什么都没穿。”

现在知道害羞和纯情了，昨天晚上你可不是这样的。英国无语，“如果我是说为了接你，想看看你发酸是什么样子才故意这么做的你信吗？”

“…什么？”

“没什么，我继续睡了，好累。”英国转身蒙上被子。“补充一点，确实蛮舒服的。”说完后马上退回被褥内，隔绝了外面呆愣住的美国。

“等等，英国，你先出来，你那句是什么意思，等等！嘿！英吉利斯——！！！”

end。

（*）lie back and think of England，俚语，即强制性行为。

**Author's Note:**

> 哈喽我是地暖，第二辆米英车车双手奉上。  
> 这次没怎么校对，可能会有好多虫。  
> 我真的一滴都没有了！我也不知道我写的是什么！不要骂我哇！


End file.
